History of hypocrisy
Hypocrisy has been infected in humans ever since the Bible came out in 1932, or something like that, so this article explains the hisory of hypocrisy, which is not very complicated, but does take a minute to explain. So sit back, finish that bag of potato chips, wait until there's a commercial on, get a Coke, and read the article right quick. "Or you're going to hell," (they say). First hypocrite (0 AD-100 AD) .]] The first hypocrite started with, if you want to even try going by the book of lies and myths, Adam & Eve, because what the Bible forgot to tell you was that Adam and Eve weren't actually human, they were ducks, and the Bible itself made the mistake of hypocrisy by trying to act like Adam & Eve were human instead of duck, mixed in with the fact of a whole bunch of other stuff added on, too. The Bible itself is the first hypocrite, and continues to lie and lie, mainly because editors of the Bible have had to constantly change the text of it to match the so called Bible codes that don't exist, and they want to act like the Bible is a book full of true stories, even though some of them are the most ridiculous and unbelievable, including Adam and Eve, the creation of the world, Elijah, Abraham, Jesus Christ, and the fact that everybody goes by the King James version, and that dude was high on drugs when he wrote the Bible, little do people know. Hypocrisy spreads (100 AD-1400 AD) Hypocrisy became very common when the whole 1960's concept of "everybody was doing it, so why can't I?" came into play during this time, and the population of those who were hypocrites-in-denial grew from 1, to 2, to 3, to 4, to 5, to 145 billion in days/weeks/months. Also, during this time, many religions adapted hypocrisy into their advertising and promotion into pulling people into the crowd of "the saved ones" or whatever, because now they don't fucking care if you go to church or not or if you're just a Christian because of society, "you've gotta confess your fucking sins to Jesus or the devil will fuck you up like you've never been fucked up before", according to one priest in Chicago, Illinois. This message resulted in the spread of religions and hypocrisy and it pretty much just fucked up the whole Goddamn world to where it is today. Medieval times vs. hypocrisy (1400-1600) :Main article: Medieval times The Medieval times actually helped prevent hypocrisy due to how people were dying more brutally and faster and people were finally seeing that they say shit like "simply can't live this life anymore" and other shit like "I'm living a nightmare pretending to be what I'm not!!" and so it helped move the people towards a brighter side, but unfortunately, the Medieval times had to fucking end. In the year 1600, one boy, named Pegasus, had a C-4 bomb and he was ready to blow up the castle where the king lived. He had a whole ninja army with machine guns and was ready to attack like crazy, and so the king offered for him to sign a peace treaty that really was the most unfair, selfish, fucked up treaty of mankind that the king could ever give, and right there, right then, the ninjas shot the king like fifty million times and Will Smith even had to tell them that the king was dead before they would stop firing out of anger. Nah, really, I have no fucking clue what the hell happened to the Medieval times. Somehow they disappeared. Was it that they disappeared into the Reinnassaunce (I can't spell)? I don't really know. Ah, who gives a fuck anyway. Modern times & hypocrisy (1700-present) With the declaration of independence, Britian became a hypocrisy, which is also a type of government (you know like how Obama's communist democratic?) in which the government pretends to be a smartass and act like someone else when they're not them, but they really want everyone to think that they are. That concept was what started the Revolutionary War in.....2004? It resulted in Americans defeating the British, of course, and we really fucked those hypocrites up for good, because they weren't hypocrites anymore. Instead, religion had to come back again with its faiths and all that bullshit, and so everybody's living a hypocritic life now, thanks to all these ridiculous, unbelievable religions that were made up fifty years ago by some intoxicated teenagers who were also drunk at the time as well. See also *Hypocrisy *Medieval times